thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Bernier
| birth_place = Laval, Quebec, Canada|CAN]] | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2007 }} Jonathan Bernier (born on August 7, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jonathan was drafted in the first round (11th overall) of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Los Angeles Kings (the team with whom he played his first four NHL seasons). Playing Career Junior Jonathan's junior career was spent entirely with the Lewiston Maineiacs in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). The first goal scored on him in the QMJHL was by his brother, Marc-André Bernier, at the Halifax Metro Center on September 24, 2004. The goal was in the first period at 15:39. It was Jonathan's first ever QMJHL game. During the 2006–07 season, he won the President's Cup with the Maineiacs as champions of the QMJHL. Professional Los Angeles Kings On September 29, 2007, Jonathan was given the starting role for the Kings in their 2007–08 debut game versus the Anaheim Ducks in London, England. He allowed one goal on 27 shots, earning the first win of his career by the final score of 4–1, while being named the second star of the game. During the 2007–08 season, he finished with a 1–3 record, a 4.03 goals against average (GAA) and a .864 save percentage. Bernier was then sent back to his junior team in Lewiston. Due to the emergence of Jonathan Quick, the Kings were able to keep Jonathan playing with the Manchester Monarchs to season him in the American Hockey League (AHL) for the 2008–09 and 2009–10 seasons. He would be named to Team Canada for the 2010 AHL All-Star Game. While Quick was attending to the birth of his first child, Jonathan made his 2010 debut for the Kings with a 29-save, 2–1 shootout win against the Dallas Stars where he also stopped all six shots he faced in the shootout. On March 30, 2010, he recorded a 2–0 shutout against the Nashville Predators in his second NHL game of the 2009–10 season. On April 4, 2013, against the Minnesota Wild at Staples Center, Jonathan recorded his first shutout of the season with 23-save, 3–0 victory. Toronto Maple Leafs On June 23, 2013, Jonathan was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for forward Matt Frattin, goaltender Ben Scrivens and a second-round draft pick in either 2014 or 2015. In the lead-up to his first season with the Leafs, he gained attention among the fan base for his memorable victory in a fight with Buffalo Sabres goaltender Ryan Miller during a pre-season game on September 22, 2013, in which Leafs won 5–3. It was Jonathan's first fight since playing junior hockey. The start of the 2013–14 season saw Jonathan and James Reimer split playing time; however, as the season progressed, he cemented himself in the starter's role. On March 14, 2014 (in his debut return to Los Angeles), Jonathan played one period before leaving with a lower body injury. Bernier would miss five games due to injury, during which the Maple Leafs went 0–5–0. On April 3, 2014, Jonathan again suffered another lower body injury and left the game at 8:22 in the third period after Maple Leafs defenceman Paul Ranger pushed the Boston Bruins' Patrice Bergeron on top of him. Anaheim Ducks On July 8, 2016, Jonathan was traded by the Maple Leafs to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for a conditional pick in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs Awards & Achievements *Won the 2006–07 Guy Lafleur Trophy as Most Valuable Player of the QMJHL Playoffs. *Played for Team Canada at the 2010 AHL All-Star Game. *Won the 2009–10 Aldege "Baz" Bastien Memorial Award for outstanding AHL goalkeeper. *2011–12: Stanley Cup with the Los Angeles Kings *2012: Spengler Cup *Molson Canadian Cup winner: January 2016 International Play }} Jonathan represented Team Canada's under-18 team at the 2006 IIHF World U18 Championships in April, which was held in Sweden. Canada finished fourth at the tournament. He was invited to the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships selection camp, but lost out to Montreal Canadiens' prospect Carey Price and Calgary Flames' prospect Leland Irving. Along with Steve Mason, Jonathan was chosen as one of Team Canada's goaltenders for the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, held in the Czech Republic in which he finished with a 1–1 record and a 2.00 GAA as Canada won the gold medal over Sweden. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he represented Team Canada at the 2012 Spengler Cup, winning a gold medal in the final over Swiss club HC Davos. Personal Life Jonathan married his wife, Martine Forget (a Canadian lingerie model) on July 23, 2016 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. They have one child, a son named Tyler (born in August of 2014). His older brother is Marc-André Bernier, a draft choice of the Vancouver Canucks and who is now captain of Ligue Magnus's Diables Rouges de Briançon. Jonathan was one of the groomsmen at the wedding of Meghan Agosta and Marco Marciano, the goaltending coach of the Blainville-Boisbriand Armada of the QMJHL on August 31, 2012. Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Goaltenders Category:1988 births Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Stanley Cup champions